the_purple_scorpion_originally_newbie_natefandomcom-20200213-history
'The Purple' Scorpion (originally Newbie Nate) Wiki
Originally Newbie Nate (By Character) Newbie Nate is a character in Wrestling Revolution 3D, mainly you have to pay £3.95 each for both Pro License and Backstage Pass. 'The Purple' Scorpion (Training 2010 - 2012) 'The Purple' Scorpion was born in London, England on 21/11/99 he is now 6'10" in height, with a weight of 320lbs. He watched all the wrestling promotions on TV when he was 3 years old. He was in Wrestling Revolution's Wrestling Gym January 2010 when he turned 10 & was trained by three legends in Wrestling Revolution's Wrestling School independent circuit, his gimmick is a horrifying look with purple and black on his attire, making him dangerous with his moves in his arsenal. The first wrestler who taught him powerhouse and brawler moves, was the legendary Demonitor who was rumoured to be the most frightening wrestler in the world. Demonitor was diagnosed with a very rare illness and died on August 10th 2011 in hospital at late afternoon. One of them has been Demoninator who was rumoured to be the scariest but the best wrestler in the world, but unfortunately for Demoninator he had a rare illness which he was taken to hospital but sadly on March 24th April 2015 in the late afternoon he died, he taught 'The Purple' Scorpion powerhouse moves & brawler moves. Later he was also trained by a unknown masked Luchador who wrestled in the Indy scenes of wrestling then went to Super Lucha Libre teaching 'The Purple' Scorpion to do high flying moves from the top rope, middle rope, springboard moves & dives towards opponents. On November 2010 for his final training 'The Purple' Scorpion was trained by the legend Black Crow, doing submissions, grapple moves & Irish whip moves (bouncing off the ropes or faking a Irish whip to turn it into a move). Early Career in the Independent Circuit 2012 - 2019 When he turned 12, he was already in the independent circuit , when he had a rivalry between Cast Rebel for 5 years. He had many accomplishments in Wrestling School, he won 7 cups for Demoninator Memorial Battle Royal, 3 contracts for the Wrestling School: Showdown for whatever stipulation in the match and 10 WrestleSlammy Awards. Cast Rebel & 'The Purple' Scorpion were in a ladder match for a contract to go to the main event at Wrestling School Showdown when Cast Rebel laid out thumbtacks in the ring, then climbed the ladder which is 35ft high then suplexed him down into the canvas full of thumbtacks, both men were hospitalised for 6 weeks then returned to the ring later on September 22nd 2018. They had a No Disqualification match to end their rivalry, during the match both athletes were bleeding from the forehead then 'The Purple' Scorpion hit a Tombstone Piledriver on a steel chair on Cast Rebel to end the match. Moments after the match 'The Purple' Scorpion helped Cast Rebel out the ring took him backstage then shook his hand then hugged him showing sportsmanship & respect, later they went to the trainer to get stitched up. All American Wrestling 2019 - present When 'The Purple' Scorpion debuted on February 3rd 2019 on the main event of All American Wrestling: Roadkill ''of ''All American Wrestling to face Jimi Sierra for the AAW World Wrestling Heavyweight Championship, when he won, he was the first newcomer to sign a contract & win a championship. He has a few rivalries with the roster including Nightshift, Ripper Ace, Jimi Sierra, Fanny Monaco & Lance Monaco because he is a rookie with the World Title whereas some wrestlers are on his side like Cast Rebel. In August 10th 2019 Cast Rebel signed a contract with All American Wrestling & form a team called Scorpion Club if 'The Purple' Scorpion relinquishes or loses the World Title. All American Wrestling Management wanted to ruin 'The Purple' Scorpion's career at AAW but in late August 2019 he came out on top of the business then he claimed the AAW ring as his yard. Also he is known for being an experienced professional referee in some matches which lead into a controversial result. Accomplishments * Demoninator Memorial Battle Royale Cup Winner (7 times) * Contract for any stipulation match for main events (3 times) * AAW World Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * WrestleSlammy Awards (10 times) Theme songs Currently using (depends on Event) * Keep Rollin' by Limp Bizkit * My Generation by Limp Bizkit * My Way by Limp Bizkit * * * * * * * * * Category:Browse